I Put a Spell On You
by sammydean7
Summary: The aftermath of Dean pissing off a witch. Contains swearing and sexual content.  Girl!Dean and Supportive!Sam
1. Dean Hates Witches

I Put a Spell On You

CHAPTER 1: Dean Hates Witches

"Dean, whatever you do don't say anything stupid." Sam Winchester told his older brother Dean as they stood face to face with the witch they were hunting. "I know that Sammy. Now can we kill this fugly witch?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes as the witch began to mumble something. "What was that? What did you just do?" Sam asked pointing his gun at her. The witch just smirked. "If you're not gonna talk…" Dean said then shot the witch dead. "What did you do that for?" Sam asked. "She wasn't gonna talk so what was the point in keeping her alive." Dean said. "She said something after you called her a 'fugly witch' so now you're probably cursed." Sam said as he and Dean walked back to the Impala. "Nah, I don't think so Sammy." Dean said closing the trunk. The brothers then got into the car and started driving back to the motel. "Dean you okay?" Sam asked from the driver's seat as Dean moaned in pain. "Just get to the motel, and fast." Dean said holding his stomach. 10 minutes later Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and parked the car before rushing to Dean's side as he groaned. "Dean, I'm going to carry you into the room alright." Sam said running over to the door and opening it. He then ran back over to the car and scooped Dean up in his arms and carried him into the room, closed the door with his foot, and placed him on the bed. "S,s,sammy? Hurts." Dean said rolling over on the bed and groaning again. "I know Dean, I know. Try to sleep and I'll see if we have any Advil." Sam said as Dean closed his eyes. Sam looked everywhere but couldn't find the painkillers. He turned around to tell Dean but found his brother fast asleep, so he toed off his shoes and stripped off his shirt and pants before climbing into his own bed and falling into a deep sleep.

*I know it's short but let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome like Dean and pie*


	2. Oh No Dean's a Girl

CHAPTER 2: Oh No Dean's a Girl

*Disclaimer: I own nothing*

The next morning Sam woke up to a very girlish shriek coming from the bathroom. "Oh my God, it's gone. My dick is gone!" the girl screamed. Sam jumped out of bed and ran to bathroom to find a girl, about 5'5 with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and green eyes. And she was wearing the exact same clothes Dean had been wearing the night before. "Dean?" Sam asked. "No shit Sherlock." She said. Sam just stared at the girl in front of him, "Told you you pissed that witch off." Sam said smugly. "Shut up Sam." Dean said. "I'm going to call Bobby and see what he can come up with." Sam said reaching for his cell. "No. I mean, can we just go and get me some clothes that actually fit first?" Dean asked. "Fine, just let me get dressed." Sam said. 15 minutes later they were in the Impala, on their way to the nearest mall. Once there Dean ran into the first store and began grabbing items of clothing off the racks. "You're gonna need to try this stuff on Dean." Sam said. Dean rolled her eyes and started walking towards the change rooms. After trying on everything, she chose her favourites and exited the room before going up to the register and paying for her items. "Don't you need a bra and some underwear?" Sam asked when they were out of the store. Dean rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk towards the Victoria's Secret. After finding her size she picked out a few bras and panties, paid for them and then dragged Sam back out to the Impala. Once they were back at the motel Dean changed into her new clothes and Sam noticed that he couldn't stop staring at her body. "Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked. "Yeah fine." Sam said as Dean shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get us some take out." Dean said grabbing her new leather jacket and car keys as Sam nodded his head. As soon as Dean was gone Sam walked into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and hopped in the shower. He let the hot water run down his body as he wrapped a hand around his achingly hard cock and started stroking it, images of girl Dean flashing through his mind till he came with a shout of, "DEAN!" Sam stood panting against the shower wall and waited a few minutes before cleaning up the shower and himself. He then turned off the water and wrapped a white towel around his waist before going back into the room to grab a change of clothes. After getting dressed Sam turns on the tv and searches for something to watch. 15 minutes later Dean returns with food. "Here ya go Sammy. Eat up." She said placing some food in front of Sam. After they finished eating Dean noticed Sam staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that Sam?" Dean asked. "Um, no reason." Sam said turning to look away from her. "Well I want to go to the bar down the street later so I'm going to shower and get changed." She said grabbing a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom. When Sam hears the water running he runs a hand through his hair. "What do you think Sammy?" Dean asked as she adjusted her short black skirt. Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his as he turned around and found Dean wearing a tight blue blouse that showed cleavage and the short black skirt. "Wow, I mean should you really go to a bar dressed like that?" Sam asked. "That's why you're coming with. To make sure no one touches me." Dean said grabbing her leather jacket. She quickly applied a little makeup, grabbed Sam's hand and left the motel.


	3. The Good and The Bad

CHAPTER 3: The Good and The Bad

*Disclaimer: still own nothing*

When they got to the bar Dean ordered 2 beers and walked back over to Sam. "Thanks, but you aren't hustling tonight." Sam said taking a sip. "C'mon Sam, you know I could weasel a few hundred bucks outta most of these guys." Dean said sipping her own beer. "That's not what I'm worried about Dean." Sam said. "What are you so worried about then? I can handle myself." Dean said. "You used to be able to when you were a guy, but you're a woman now Dean, smaller than before and also not as strong." Sam said. "Anything else?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I don't want you to get hurt. If you piss any of them off they could really hurt you." Sam said. Dean finished off her beer then walked over to a bunch of drunks. She was able to polish them off and win nearly $400 till she decided to call it a night. "See ya boys." She said as she left the table and walked back over to Sam. "You ready to go?" Dean asked when she got over to Sam. "Yeah, just let me go to the bathroom and I'll meet you at the car." Sam said tossing her the keys. As Dean walked to the car she felt a hand clamp down on her arm, "Hey sweetheart, where do you think you're going?" a voice from earlier asked. "I'm going home so get your paws off of me." Dean said, her voice shaking a bit. Suddenly a hand came up and smacked her across the face. "I think you're coming with me." The voice said. "Please don't hurt me, I'm too drunk. P.." Dean said as the tears fell down her face. The guy dragged her by the hair next to the Impala, not knowing it's her car, and begins kissing her. "Get off me. Please don't do this." Dean begged as the guy began unbuttoning her blouse and putting his hand up her skirt. Dean was full on crying by now as the guy slipped a finger in her underwear and roughly thrusted it inside her untried body. "OWWWW you're hurting me. Stop, please stop." Dean begged before she heard, "HEY! Get off of her now!" Dean was relieved when she saw Sam punch the guy in the face, knocking him out. "Sammy, you saved me." Dean said as she started crying. "I'm here Dean. No one is gonna hurt you again. I promise." Sam sais taking the shaking girl in his arms and holding her. "Thank you Sam." Dean said just before passing out. Sam carried Dean to the car and placed her in the backseat before getting into the front and driving back to the motel. "SAMMY HELP!" Dean yells in her sleep. Sam runs over to Dean's bed and gently shakes her awake. "Dean, I'm right here. You're safe." Sam said as Dean cowered in his arms and held him tightly as she sobbed. "Don't leave me Sammy. Please don't leave me." Dean sobbed as Sam held her closer to him. "I won't ever leave you Dean. Never." Sam said kissing the top of her head. Dean moved her head to nuzzle Sam's neck before lightly placing her lips on his. Sam sat there in shock as Dean pulled away. "What is it Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam turned away. "Nothing, I'm okay." Sam said. "Then why aren't you looking at me?" Dean asked. "I don't know if I can." Sam said. "Am I that hideous that you can't even look at me Sammy?" Dean asked, tears filling her eyes. "No. Dean you're beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts me." Sam replied. "Why is it hurting you?" Dean asked as the tears fell from her eyes. "It's hurting me because I'm starting to see you as someone I'm attracted to and I know I can't act on my feelings." Sam said reaching out and brushing her tears away with his thumb. "I'm not stopping you." Dean said as Sam caresses her face. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yes Sam. Kiss me." Dean said meeting Sam halfway and placing her lips on his in a sweet kiss. Sam deepened the kiss and brought Dean closer to his body as he laid her down on the bed. Dean's hands came up and began unbuttoning Sam's shirt. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked as Dean began trailing kisses down his collarbone. "Do you want me to stop? Cause I will if you feel uncomfortable." Dean said against his skin. "I don't want to stop but if it goes too far I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." Sam said. "I don't want you to stop Sam, I want you to have me. All of me." Dean said pulling Sam down for a passionate kiss. Minutes later they had their clothes strewn all over the place and Sam was licking and sucking Dean's clit. "Mmm Sammy…so good." Dean moaned as Sam flicked his tongue quicker. Soon her body was shaking as her first orgasm washed over her. Sam slid up her body and kissed her lips before looking into her eyes. "I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure?" Sam asked. "Yes Sam. I'm 100% sure." Dean said as Sam guided himself inside her. Dean gasped in pleasure and pain as Sam pushed himself deeper inside of her. Once he was completely inside he let her adjust to his size. "Are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah, try moving now." Dean said as Sam pulled out a bit and then pushed back in, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. "God you're so tight Dean." Sam moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Feels so good Sammy, I'm getting close." Dean moaned as Sam started going faster. "Oh god, Dean. Come with me baby." Sam said as his thrusts became sloppy. 5 minutes later they are cuddling on the bed. "That was amazing Sammy. I never thought you'd be so gentle." Dean said snuggling closer to Sam's body. "Well, you aren't exactly my first virgin Dean." Sam said. "Oh, who else?" Dean asked. "Well there was Julia in 10th grade and then Jess at Stanford." Sam said kissing her head. "Okay. I'm gonna go have a have a shower, you're welcome to join me if you want." Dean said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. After a few minutes Sam heard the shower go on and decided to take Dean up on her offer and join her, which then resulted in round two.


End file.
